Террария вики:Chat/Logs/14 February 2014
09:07 и ничего из них не выпадает 09:07 Елисей, ты по что мальчика обманываешь? 09:07 мда 09:07 Чего? 09:08 тогда объясни почему не выпадают даже монеты с метеоритных голов? 09:08 Ребят блин!!! 09:08 Ответьте мне на вопрос! 09:08 Fixed был, больше нечего не могу добавить, ферму метеоров Redigit пофиксил 09:08 Таки я не про это. 09:09 А про что? 09:09 А данж джунглей появляется только когда убиваешь стену плоти или она изначально в глубинах джунглей? 09:09 Ладно, неважно. 09:09 нет 09:09 она с самого начала генерируется 09:10 Спасибо большое 09:10 У меня появился смысл 09:10 Почему-бы просто не вынести данные способы под шапку, или выпилить их вообще? 09:10 Пойду убивать 09:10 понял это когда в подземные джуншли впервые пошел и меня там ящеры загрызли 09:10 РусскийТурист 09:11 я на вики всего пару недель назад зарегестрировался 09:11 А все в этом чате сильно раскаченные в террарии 09:11 ? 09:11 ну... 09:11 Ящеры всегда хардмодные, даже когда стена плоти не убита! 09:11 я в хлорофитовой броне 09:11 + 09:11 В хлорофиловой 09:11 ??? 09:11 О_О 09:11 -.- 09:12 поди прочитай что это за броня 09:13 Я ща ношу с собой броню которая крафтится из траурного дерева 09:14 прислужников любишь? 09:14 * RussianTourist Надо-же, как маленькое обновление подняло чат Скален™. 09:14 Да 09:15 wat 09:15 Слендер если не лень можешь добавить в скайп 09:15 зачем 09:15 Может поиграем 09:15 лучше в стим 09:15 :3 09:15 всем привет 09:15 Хай 09:15 хеллоу 09:16 подскажиет где русик можно взять на новую версию? 09:16 Hi 09:16 незнаю 09:16 andreymih6 лови логин 09:16 В ситме 09:16 а старый не покатит? 09:16 но она меня разочаровала( 09:16 их метеоритных голов ничего не выпадает 09:16 короче я пошёл играть 09:16 Всем удачи (незнаю сам в чём) 09:17 стоять 09:17 Ааа?? 09:17 Нц 09:17 эм 09:17 ты в стим не заходил более 1 гоода? 09:17 Чего то хотел? 09:17 Эмм 09:17 Я ща в стиме 09:18 ну... 09:18 АА блин 09:18 просто так написано 09:18 Не тот логин 09:18 andreymiha 09:18 * Dr.elisey Водяной пистолетик :3 пыш-пыщ-пыщ 09:18 пещ пещ пещ 09:18 У меня ник в стиме если что jas_Fill_kill 09:19 ох 09:19 там так много 09:19 нашел! 09:19 Усё 09:19 * RussianTourist Сырнички. 09:20 ect 09:20 все 09:20 добавил 09:20 вижу 09:20 давай 09:20 если щто не звони 09:20 ок 09:20 у меня дома спит 09:21 * Dr.elisey Chat Has Awoken! 09:21 один чел 09:21 Я через стим никогда не болтаю 09:21 Ток через скайп 09:21 Блин пиши в стиме 09:21 Twins has awoken! 09:21 Twins has been defeated 09:21 както так я их убивал когда то 09:22 * RussianTourist Подождём два дня, снова сгниёт. 09:23 * RussianTourist Надеюсь, ДС тоже на денёк восстанет, после релиза ПЛАТНОГОЗАГРУЖАЕМОГОКОНТЕНТА™. 09:24 Чат все равно не хочет дохнуть. В агонии корчится, а умирать не желает. 09:25 угу 09:25 Скоро, мой дырявый друг, скоро. 09:34 <ПЩЩЩ> всем привет кто знает на 23 февраля в террарии чтонебуть будет??? 09:34 Ничего не будет 09:34 Однозначно! 09:34 Вечно Сыр мне всё портит. 09:34 Это читста Rysski prazdnic 09:34 <ПЩЩЩ> то есть на 14 фквраля было а на 23 не будет??? 09:35 Да я шутканул 09:35 Про март восьмого не стоит забывать. 09:35 Да и майские праздники не за горами. 09:35 Конеш будет 09:35 <ПЩЩЩ> а что будет??? 09:35 <ПЩЩЩ> и когда 09:35 Редиджет думает о Рашке 09:35 Апдейт за апдейтам, поднимаем Террач с колен! 09:35 за апдейтом* 09:36 <ПЩЩЩ> может НИПы тапо санты будут??? 09:36 <ПЩЩЩ> а? 09:36 Я так и прикинул, модец на девятомай запилить. Нпц ДЕД. 09:37 <ПЩЩЩ> на 8 марта что будет??? 09:38 <ПЩЩЩ> и на 23 фквраля что будет??? 09:39 <ПЩЩЩ> кто знает? 09:39 <ПЩЩЩ> и в какие периоды время??? 09:39 Никто не знает 09:40 <ПЩЩЩ> =0 09:40 <ПЩЩЩ> знаете если время переводить то можно это проверить 09:40 <ПЩЩЩ> =) 09:46 Он гениален. 09:52 всем ку и всех с новой обновой 09:52 не кто не знает как сделать подкову селестии? 09:57 Простите, что? 09:58 Селестиал стоун 09:58 Так этож камень. 09:59 среди новых вещей есть Celestial Magnet 09:59 по виду похожа на подкову 09:59 Magnet-ссылка?.. 10:00 мне эта штука нужна чтобы совместить её с магическими наручниками и получить новый акссесуар 10:00 <ПЩЩЩ> а в мобильной версии есть тусовщица??? 10:00 И что же этот звёздный магнит умеет? 10:01 <ПЩЩЩ> в мобильной версии есть тусовщица? 10:03 востонавливает манну при получении урона и increases piсkup range for manna stars ( не смог перевести) 10:03 Годная шткука. 10:04 Народ , есть инфа по авалону ? когда перейдет на 1.2.2 10:04 <ПЩЩЩ> кто такой авалон??? 10:04 <ПЩЩЩ> =) 10:04 avalon mod , )) 10:04 вообщето уже 1.2.3. вышел 10:05 ой , 5 мин назад играл в 123 и уже забыл :D 10:05 >increases piсkup range for manna stars 10:05 <ПЩЩЩ> мне ктонибуть скажет есть ль тусовщаца в мобильной версии??? 10:05 врятли 10:05 Это значит, что увеличивает дистанцию с которой можно подобрать звезды маны 10:05 Нет, нету 10:05 Нет, нет*. 10:06 <ПЩЩЩ> но на вики не скзано что она только в хард моде 10:06 хм теперь есть посох яда 10:06 <ПЩЩЩ> значет по сути в мобильной версии для тусовщицы есть все условия 10:07 <ПЩЩЩ> как вы думаете??? 10:07 нету её там 10:07 Мобильная не обновлена до 1.2 10:08 <ПЩЩЩ> чем ты можешь это доказать для неё нужно 8 нипов которые у меня есть а хард мод ей не нужен 10:08 вот тебе ответ выше написали 10:08 <ПЩЩЩ> мобильная у меня 1.6 10:08 Ну, давай разбирать по составу. 10:08 Её там нет. 10:09 1.2. это версия в террарии в которой впервые появилась тусовщица 10:09 <ПЩЩЩ> но почему для неё там все условия 10:09 <ПЩЩЩ> у меня мобильная версия 1.6 10:09 <ПЩЩЩ> только у меня хардмода нет 10:09 <ПЩЩЩ> хтя стену плоти убил 10:09 ... 10:10 В мобильной нет хардмода и контента добавленого после 1.2 10:10 Какие люди. 10:10 <ПЩЩЩ> понимаете я достиг максимума в мобильной версии и не понимаю что ещё можно сделать 10:10 Сломай все блоки. 10:10 <ПЩЩЩ> может кто что подскажет 10:11 <ПЩЩЩ> это зачем??? 10:11 Тебе ведь нужно чем-то заняться. 10:11 <ПЩЩЩ> ну мне нужно заняться нахождением чегото стоющего 10:12 Никто таким бредом раньше не занимался, так что этт и есть нечто стоящее. 10:12 <ПЩЩЩ> что или кто есть в океане кроме мендуз разведа гоблинов и шлема этого вадалазного который из акул выпадает??? 10:13 это* 10:14 <ПЩЩЩ> кто подскажет гдк найти террарию мобильную с хардмодом? 10:14 Ёо 10:15 <ПЩЩЩ> а счастливая подкова на островах в мобильной версии есть??? 10:16 Олимпиаду смотрите? 10:17 мне на олимпиаду пофиг 10:18 Ну и молодец 10:18 Мне больше интересно за слитые 820ккк. 10:19 Worth the wait. 10:22 http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/terraria-1-2-3.132539/ вот всё про новую обнову 10:25 Дя 10:36 кто уже сделал что то из обновы? 10:36 видел кто новый крафт и шмот новый? 10:36 да 10:37 я сделал новй посох скоро сделаю новый акссесуар 10:39 а нет рецептов крафта? 10:40 в каком смысле? 10:40 ато лута набил кучу,а делать уже нечего из него ожнной эктоплазмы 400 штук 10:40 ну к примеру есть нвой спектральный шлем 2 новых нипа 10:40 там говорят баланс поправили 10:40 для воинов ничё не добавили?ато самый ущербный клас был 10:41 без понятия я маг 10:41 ну в какомто роде даже не маг а паладин 10:41 Броня для милишников, кажется. 10:46 почему же в вики нету новых статей о новых предметах? 10:46 Всем лень делать статьи. 10:48 <ПЩЩЩ> а на андройде есть хелоуин??? 10:48 Нет 10:49 <ПЩЩЩ> почему 10:49 <ПЩЩЩ> ааааа 10:49 <ПЩЩЩ> неееет 10:49 <ПЩЩЩ> если время соответствующее поставить 10:49 <ПЩЩЩ> ??? 10:49 <ПЩЩЩ> нет??? 10:50 нету в консольной версии предметов из версий террарии на ПК от 1.2. и выше 10:56 омг добавили тараканьи крылья .... 11:00 Делаются из тараканов? 11:01 20 душ полёта и 8 тараканьих хитинов 11:03 Елисей , я слышал что ты вошел в состав разработчиков авалон мода , так вот тибе известно когда его обновят до tAPI ? 11:03 tAPI ещё сырой, некоторых функций нехватает, но, работа уже идет полным ходом 11:04 Ето радует ) , я вот я еще видел "железный авалон мод" ну или типо того , ето твой мод ? который делаеш ты ? 11:05 Был, он объединился с авалоном 11:06 Значит они используют твои наработки тобиш боссов , стволы и тд 11:07 Наработки - да, идеи - да, и я сам - да, в команде 11:08 Отлично , удчи вам ) 11:10 Хорошо, спасибо 11:13 Как интересно наблюдать за тем, как обновления резко повышают количество участников в чате. 11:14 вайт подскажи где Celestial Magnet взять 11:14 Что это такое? 11:14 Небесный магнит? Небесные тела притягивает что-ли? 11:15 повышает радиус притяжений звёзд манны к игроку 11:15 Ставлю на то, что этой штукой можно управлять временем. 11:15 Ах, я ошибся. Шлак. 11:15 Лунара притягивает. 11:15 Что уж мелочится. 11:15 Теле лень пройти пару блоков что бы подобрать никому не нужную звезду? 11:15 нет она мне нужна чтобы совместить её с магическими наручниками 11:16 После достижения 200ед. маны они становятся шлаком чистой воды. 11:16 И что это даст на выходе? 11:17 Здравствуйте, детишки. 11:17 Что-то вас больно много. 11:18 Обновления благоприятно влияют на состояние чата. Здравствуй. 11:18 Celestial Cuffs 11:18 Вышла обнова? Чудесно. 11:18 И что они дают? 11:18 Притяжение звёзд + реген маны? 11:18 lf 11:18 Как полезно-то. 11:19 да только не реген маны а востоновление манны при получении урона 11:19 Регенерация маны при получении урона, так лучше? 11:19 тут есть ещё есть тараканьи крылья 11:20 Ещё более полезно. Не удивлюсь если они летают выше стимпанковых. 11:21 почему же? 11:21 Разработчики если добавляют крылья, то они всегда лучше самых топовых текущих. 11:22 тут есть террариум крафтится из 16 стекла в него можно сажать пойманных мобов 1 минус него сажаются мобы которые не наносят урона 11:22 Самая полезная вещь в игре. 11:22 Что ещё они решили добавить? 11:24 водяной пистолет 11:24 2 новых нипа 11:24 1 урона и слабое отбрасывание? 11:24 больше декоративных мобов например лягушки утки светлячки бабочки и другие 11:25 не знаю сам пистолет не видел но читал в коментах к 1 удалёному блогу 11:25 Счастье-то какое. 11:25 Ещё больше никому не нужного хлама, как это мило. 11:25 всем прив 11:25 Здравствуй. 11:25 давно не заходил 11:26 также есть сачёк чтобы ловить этих мобов не наносящих урона продаётся у торговца за 1 золотую монетку 11:26 потомуууучто? рубился в robocraft!! 11:26 1.2.3 щит паладина просто офигено как нарисован 11:26 Кто ловит птиц и кроликов в сачки? 11:26 не ужасно старый был лучше ИМХО 11:27 наверно Redigit 11:27 Он обычно для насекомых и очень мелких зверушек предназначен. 11:27 К примеру белок. 11:27 А белок наверное и не добавили. 11:27 А стоп, они и так есть. 11:28 Хорошо, что из брони\оружия интересного добавили? 11:28 бабочки например тут разные недавно поймал синюю щас чёрно белую и монарха O_O 11:28 http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/terraria-1-2-3.132539/ 11:28 вот полный список если что 11:31 Using Mana Potions now puts a debuff on the player that lowers magic damage based on the amount of time left. - все маги убьются от такого нерфа. 11:31 теперь видно акссесуары на игроке а тажке их можно покрасить есть для них социальный слот и кнопка рядом с каждым из них которая позволяет сделать их невидемыми на игроке 11:31 Вот и решение для спектральной брони. 11:32 ну да новое зелье на 300 маны 11:32 но у него в крафте 15 больших зелий хз почему 11:33 Добрый день. 11:34 Added several new weapons racks that can be made at a Sawmill. - вот это уже интереснее. 11:34 Здравствуй, Негатиф. Могу-ли я чем-то тебе помочь? 11:35 Да нет, я просто посидеть зашёл. 11:35 Как мебель, так сказать. 11:35 мне интересно где взять тараканий хитин для крыльев 11:36 Из жуков в джунглях, скорее всего. 11:36 наврятли скорее нвоый моб есть 11:36 Раньше его использовали исключительно для создания краситиля, вот ему и дали новое назначение. 11:36 ибо в джунглях я уже был 11:36 нет то 1 а это другое 11:36 И это было бы нецелесообразно для этого создавать отдельного моба, так что нет. 11:37 Ice Golem now drops a Frozen core that is used with Hallowed Bars to craft Frost Armor. - больше никакой ледяной брони в начале хардмода? Обидно. 11:38 я был в джунглях 11:38 я бил этих жуков 11:38 и у этих двух предметов разные спрайты и названия 11:38 Autohammer can only be bought after killing Plantera. - суровый нерф, больше никаких имба-копий в начале хардмода. 11:39 Теперь Трюфель стал ещё более бесполезным чем раньше. Прекрасно. 11:40 The Rod of Discord now takes 1/6 of your life rather than 1/5. 11:40 The Rod of Discord debuff now lasts 8s down from 10s. - не сильно помогает, всё равно будет работать также неэффективно как и сейчасю 11:40 Meteor heads no longer drop loot in hardmode. - ещё один суровый нерф. Никаких больше ферм душ и не сделать. 11:41 то самое чуство когда тебе не нужны души 11:41 Спектральная броня теперь вообще в никуда хуже, учитывая ещё и суровый нерф мана зелий. 11:41 я ими не пользуюсь 11:42 у спектралки тепеь 2 шлема кстате 11:43 Две вариации? 11:44 Ух, как всё серьёзно. 11:44 две разные статистики 11:44 Один из них уменьшает урон на 40%, то есть мы наносим врагам меньше урона?! 11:45 Никогда ты не подумал, что в каком-то 2-д платформере такая сложная системка. 11:45 С каждым обновлением они добавляют кучу наворотом, правда непонятно зачем. 11:45 Это элементарно. 11:45 Ничего сложного нет и не будет. 11:45 Спектральная броня раньше была самой лучше броней, а теперь она почти самая худшая. 11:46 для мага она попрежнему лудшая но я понял чо я не маг с корее паладин 11:46 Титановая или хлорофитовая будет лучше. 11:46 обе шлак 11:47 Ивейжен \ кристалл лучше чем уменьшение урона. 11:47 крафтил их чтобы на манекены поставить 11:47 Ничего ты не понимаешь в броне. 11:47 Ивейжн часто спасает, а кристалл сейчас ещё и апнули, так он ещё быстрее стреляет. 11:47 Вы только не сорьтесь. 11:48 у меня нету моментов когда надо спасать 11:48 у меня ззамкнутый круг мобы бьют меня восполняют ману я бью их трачю манну но восполняю хп 11:49 Дело твоё. Из-за таких мощных нерфов эта броня теперь почти бесполезна. 11:49 Negatif22, молодец. Правильно поступил. 11:50 Стараюсь. 11:50 Надеюсь ты оставишь текущую. 11:50 аватару 11:50 У меня уже есть вариант получше. 11:51 Лошадь? 11:51 Лучше 11:51 Huh? 11:51 Меньше 11:51 Цветная лошадь-недомерок? 11:51 Почти 11:51 Weird. 11:52 Во. 11:52 Найс, да? 11:52 Сгинь, нечистая сила. 11:53 Ваит, что полагается за такое? 11:53 Что сразу нечистая то? 11:53 По сути куча багфиксов и ничего интересного. Дмитрий, что-то не так? 11:53 Да, Дмитрий, что-то не так? 11:53 Нарушение правил вижу я 11:53 Каких же? 11:54 Negatif22, меняй аватар. 11:54 или он познает силу банхаммера? 11:54 Да. 11:54 Не имеешь право меня заставлять менять аватар.Правил таких нет. 11:54 Я не узнаю Деметрия. 11:54 Есть такое правило. 11:54 Показывай. 11:55 Имеющий очи да узрит 11:55 Дмитрий, я ведь сообщал что это правило распространяется только на тех, у кого совершенно идентичные аватары. 11:55 То-то) 11:55 Нет 11:56 Во всех законах есть лазейки. 11:56 В общем, Ваит не может принять волевое решение. 11:57 Дмитрий, если бы это было так, в таком случае пришлось бы забанить Хаммера и Туриста. 11:57 Я не против 11:57 Снова я. 11:58 Впрочем, Валва забанить не получится. 11:59 Его и не нужно, я просто приводил пример абсурдности твоего суждения. 11:59 Разве твоя идея о бане абсурдна? 12:00 Ладно, не хочу тебя смущать, Димасик. 12:00 Моё (а точнее моё и Хаммера) правило предполагает бан только тех участников, у которых аватар совершенно идентичен другому. 12:00 Я тебе не Димасик. 12:00 Но тебя же так зовут, верно? 12:01 Меня так не зовут 12:01 А как тебя зовут? 12:01 Список изменений обновления 1.2.3 12:01 Ты можешь звать меня хозяином. 12:01 Неужели я смог это дописать 12:01 О как. 12:01 Вух 12:02 Говорю сразу, список такой большой, что можно обсериться 12:02 Я буду звать тебя Димасиком. 12:02 Что произошло со списком багфиксов? Он весь смят. 12:02 Исправлена ошибка, когда Майя dart ловушку, Дартс, пострадали от мороза броня Шипы зелье теперь корректно требует червь зуб ремеслу. - всё понятно. 12:02 Гугол конечно рулит, но неплохо было бы вычитать сей список и исправить все ошибки. 12:02 Он не переведен 12:02 На понятный язык 12:03 я перевел только часть 12:03 Negatif22, меня так не зовут. 12:03 о тут есть маски с боссов ну держись дестроер 12:03 самую важнуЮ =D 12:03 вот источник 12:03 http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/terraria-1-2-3.132539/ 12:03 я до этого кидал его в чат 12:03 @Demeitrij: Та так и не сказал, как тебя зовут. 12:03 однако за перевод спасибо 12:04 его зовут Тутанхамон 12:04 Можешь называть меня Деметрием. 12:04 Можно ловить мобов в клетку уууу 12:04 А по паспорту как? 12:04 Поймаю ка виверну 12:04 в террариум 12:04 и мобы только не наносящие урона 12:04 Зашел в Список изменения обновлений... там пахнет гугл транслейтом 12:04 да да 12:04 Может тебе и скан паспорта дать? 12:04 очень сильно 12:05 прям таки воняет 12:05 @Demeitrij: Я бы не отказался. 12:05 я еле перевел 12:05 самое важное 12:05 Как будто в Сан Андреас 12:05 Хотеть не вредно 12:05 Первый пиратский перевод 12:05 Блин, теперь голема нельзя вызвать, если не убита плантера 12:05 =( 12:06 Прив всем! 12:06 @Demeitrij: Ну как знаешь. 12:06 Здравствуй. 12:06 о теперь когда прыгаеш в мёд и сразу вылезаеш ещё 30 сек будет держаться бафф от него 12:07 Так было всегда, если что. 12:07 ■Plantera лампы не мечут икру, пока все 3 мех боссы поражение. 12:07 ахах 12:07 нет до этого только пару сек был бафф 12:07 слушайте, создал серв 1.2.3 а айпи как посмотреть? 12:08 ■Осы пистолет ущерба-увеличилось на 3. 12:08 ■Теперь душа продают меньше. 12:08 ■Яд Персонала и Мороз Сотрудников наносит меньше урона, сейчас. 12:08 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=226926379 12:09 Я был не прав, в гринлайте бывают вины. 12:09 Дежа'вю. Сан Андреас вспоминается 12:17 воу маски с боссов и в прям падают выбил щас маску дестроера теперьмоя голова похожа на лицо механического паука 12:18 =D 12:18 чтобы посмотреть айпи зайди сюда 12:18 http://ru.smart-ip.net/ 12:18 один минус они маленькие щит закрывает пол лица 12:19 =( 12:22 следущий босс в очереди... стена плотиии 12:29 XD 12:29 я представил себе её маску 12:31 хаха 12:31 как вам это =D 12:31 http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2013/297/f/e/wall_of_flesh_costume_by_kishoukachibones-d6rmi3r.png 12:32 Костью стены плоти 12:32 костюм) 12:32 оу но у неё 2 глаза и 1 рот есть 12:33 обязательно надо выбить 12:34 Хей, у кого тоже не запускается Террари? 12:35 у тебя одного 12:36 Нет, это стим обновляли 12:37 Все сейчас норм 12:39 наконецто пришёл торговец странствующий 12:44 ого 14 человек в чате 12:44 Дело плохо 12:45 Половина ▬ мебель. 12:45 Чем же? 12:45 А.. ну ясно тогда 12:45 привет 12:46 Приве 12:46 т 12:46 Бедный мальчик. 12:46 Кубач головного мозга. 12:46 Это не шутки. 12:46 Турист, ты о чём это? 12:46 Да так, неважно. 12:46 Хаха 12:46 Кубач головного мозга? 12:46 Что за болезнь такая? 12:47 Ммм ясно 12:47 В копатели переиграл 12:47 Деформация черепной коробки, как следствие мутаций. 12:47 Наверное больно. 12:47 Очень. 12:48 Эволюция допустила ошибку в развитии человека 12:48 Это не эволюция, а мутация. 12:48 Мутация в следствии чего? 12:48 Я не знаю, наверное облучения. 12:49 Чернобыль 12:49 Либо случайная. 12:49 Такое тоже бывает. 12:50 радиоктивную картошку сьел 12:50 Грибов перебрал 12:51 Из Припяти 12:52 Ладно... не самая тут приятная обстоновочка... Я пожалуй пойду. Всем пока. 12:53 У нас тут всегда такая атмосфера 12:55 3 стены плоти и ни одной маски 12:55 Закон подлости 12:56 вот почему с демтроером такого не было? 12:57 возможно 12:57 чисто поржать пойду мозг ктулху убью 12:58 Что бы поржать, иди короля слизней вали 12:59 хм тоже вариант слизня или мозг на голову надеть 12:59 или глазик 01:01 ух жизнь та какая фортовая по пути к кримзону нашёл чёрного скорпиона для террариума 01:02 Ребят привет 01:02 Хай 01:02 Кто знает как делать сачёк? 01:02 Для ловли светлячков 01:02 0_о сачёк? 01:02 Ой 01:02 светлечки? 01:02 Наркоман? 01:03 он продаётся у торговца 01:03 ахах маска мозка ктулху по виду хед краба напоминает 01:04 мозга* 01:04 походу я одна не знаю про такие вещи.. 01:04 Блин я имел введу сачок для ловли светлячков 01:04 вот 01:05 Без понятия 01:06 Он покупается. 01:06 эм тут есть только 1 сачёк им всех мобов которых можно в террариум посадить ловишь 01:06 Террариум? 0_о 01:06 Чёрт, да я упорота 01:06 воу террариум по размерам большой я уж наивно полагал что он на столе поместится 01:06 я понял спасибо 01:07 16 стекла и он твой потом ловиш сачкум моба сажаеш его туда и можеш поставить 01:07 Да я знал 01:07 сачком* 01:07 я не тебе 01:07 1.2.3? 01:07 да 01:07 МДАААА 01:07 поздравьте меня у меня есть хед краб! 01:08 ну ясно тогда, потом скачаю 01:08 Ezori ПФФ да ты пират 01:08 смерть пиратам! 01:08 сжечь на костре таких 01:08 Вот почему она слоупок 01:09 у меня 1.2.2 03:00 он свой комп разобрал 03:00 нет он прийдёт к нему домой вырветт палут заберёт монитор а на самом компе или столе нацарапает гвоздём что небуть плохое 03:01 она* 03:01 оу тогда сорри 03:01 ничего,многие путают 03:04 RussianTourist 03:05 играл в Papers, Please? 03:05 Допустим. 03:08 Пока всем. 03:19 Всем привет 04:11 Всем привет! 04:11 Здравствуй. 04:11 Пора гайдить. 04:12 Гадить? 04:13 Ну и засорять ютубе 04:14 Ну ладно, я даже плюсану, когда готово будет. 04:14 ЭХ 04:14 Лунара не добавили? 04:14 Нет. 04:15 И не собираются. 04:15 Хорошо 04:15 Действительно. 04:15 Ладно, видео я займусь завтра а сейчас пойду инфу проверять. 04:15 Позже зайду может. 04:15 ИнвЭдитор в помощь. 04:33 после обновы терра меч стал реально бомбовым 04:33 Что с ним? 04:33 атаку добавили и скорость 04:34 Всё равно не буду его использовать. 04:34 а я вот торчу от него 04:34 дамажит больше чем радуга 04:34 а вблизь вообще не подойдёш 04:35 кстати у кого есть меч тыквенного короля? 04:35 У меня, допустим. 04:35 дай 04:35 продай 04:35 поменяй 04:36 Нет, нет. 04:36 И ещё раз нет. 04:36 ну или помоги выбить 04:36 сам только до 10й волны дохожу 04:36 дальше никак 04:37 Ну, можно побегать, только сервер я ставить не буду. 04:37 я могу 04:37 Ну давай. 04:37 но надо будет новый создать 04:37 3 мин 04:38 набери зелий 04:39 ато мне делать надо всё 04:39 И без них справлюсь. 04:39 ясно 04:39 тогда уже создаю 04:40 создал 04:40 Адрес давай. 04:41 а где глянуть? 04:41 ... 04:42 обычно выскакивает консоль с ip 04:42 а щас не было ничё ((( 04:46 Ёо 04:46 вот ip 04:46 31.193.89.91 04:48 Нет. 04:48 ((((( 04:49 а что ж не так? 04:49 Если быть точным, то всё. 04:50 что имено? 04:51 а вот так попробуй 04:52 127.0.0.1 04:52 7777 04:52 Охлол. 04:53 чё ? 04:53 ого, туриста пригласили на сервер 04:53 На локалхост меня пригласили, ага. 04:54 ага 04:54 ага 04:56 ну а чё на 31.193.89.91 04:56 yt pf[jlbnm& [04:56 не хочет заходить? 04:58 Hello ^-^ 05:00 D: 05:00 (mario) 05:19 I'm alive... again. 05:19 Здравствуй ,Ксен. 05:19 Любви тебе, Турист. 05:19 Всем привет,новенький:) 05:19 И тебе, наверное. 05:21 Привет... новенький? 05:21 Да:) 05:21 да 05:21 Привет, новенький. 05:21 Играешь в террарию 1.2.1.2 05:21 ? 05:21 Привет:D 05:21 1.2.3 играю, таки да. 05:21 ( 05:22 1.2.3 05:22 у меня 1.2.1.2 и то серверов нету 05:22 Версия моей террарии 05:22 1.2.1.2 не нужна. 05:22 я понял 05:22 Переходи на новую:) 05:23 перейду.когда перейду новую виндовс (т.к. у меня виндовс ХР) 05:24 <Про100Ангел> Всем привет 05:24 Жаль, что мой любимый рэйрорпайн порезали чуть-чуть. 05:25 Всем привет 05:25 <Про100Ангел> привет 05:25 Ребят 05:25 <Про100Ангел> ? 05:25 ктонибудь скрафтил броню жука? 05:26 Она ппц крутая 05:26 <Про100Ангел> Ну это вопрос не для меня я знаю такой брони 05:26 для дамагера защита 60 и наращивает атаку с каждым ударом 05:27 ща ссылочку скину 05:28 <Про100Ангел> У меня один вопрос. Плантеру в одиночку убить возможно? 05:28 Да,видео на Вики есть и в YouTube :) 05:29 да 05:29 "Исправлена ошибка, где пряник мужчин снизилась yeti голову клинья для ног" 05:29 СиДжей одобряет 05:29 Холодный перевод 05:30 <Про100Ангел> Я 2 раза умер( не смог ток почти пол хп ей снял9 05:30 http://terraria.gamepedia.com/Beetle_armor 05:30 Я сегодня убил) 05:31 <Про100Ангел> Везёт( 05:32 В хлорофитовой броне воина со световыми дисками и хлорофитовым протазаном ( по англ пишеться партизан ) 05:32 Кстати 05:32 я убил с смертельной косой смерти и с багровой бронёй (полный сет) 05:32 Может,завести статью насчет брони? 05:32 да 05:32 давай 05:32 Я создаем на днях 05:33 Создам* 05:33 Ангел 05:33 прочитал про бронь? 05:33 Время пришло. 05:34 <Про100Ангел> Про какую? 05:34 Я новичок 05:34 Для статьи? 05:35 <Про100Ангел> Эм не понел))) 05:36 Аутопсист.Убил глаза ктулху? 05:36 лол 05:36 что лол? 05:36 ангел прочитал статью про бронь жука? 05:36 я имею ввиду такие странные вопросы 05:37 <Про100Ангел> Аа ну я по англ не понемаю) 05:37 LolWerwolf,убил и глаз и мозг ктулху,скелетрона и пожирателя миров;3 05:38 Пока все 05:38 И кстати 05:39 Насчет статьи 05:39 Там более менее все понятно 05:39 Аутопсист убил стену плоти 05:39 ? 05:40 <Про100Ангел> А плантеру где легче убить? 05:40 Убивал на мобиле 05:40 На пк нет 05:41 <Про100Ангел> а на телефон тоже есть круть0 05:42 Нет хардмода на телефоне,вот что плохо 05:42 Ты на телефоне плантеру убивал? 05:42 У МЕНЯ ПИРАТСКОЕ НАШЕСТВИЕ С ВОСТОКА! 05:43 <Про100Ангел> а плантеру на поверхности убивать или в подземных джунглях? 05:44 Ещё раз здравствуйте. 05:44 <Про100Ангел> Здаров 05:45 Подскажите, пжлст, почему у меня в мире ни разу не сгенерировался Кримзон? 05:45 <Про100Ангел> Эмм я даж не видел у себя его) 05:46 Что-то у меня с сетью. 05:46 Поиграла в новую версию. Магов понёрфили чуть-чуть. 05:47 Про100Ангел, я раз 10 создавал новый мир, но ни в одном не было Кримзона(9(( 05:47 <Пётр228> там 2 перса маг и хилл 05:47 Hello 05:47 <Пётр228> магу понерфили отхил 05:47 Елисей. Здравствуйте. 05:47 <Про100Ангел> Эм не знаю( 05:47 Dr.elisey, привет. 05:47 <Пётр228> а хилл просто жрет ману как незнай что 05:48 Рэйзорпин с 6 единицами маны - это катастрофа. 05:48 Стрельбы на пять секунд. 05:48 <Пётр228> ребят а у меня у 1-го все вещи потеряли перековку после обновления? 05:48 <Про100Ангел> А в терарию вместе можно играть? 05:49 Таки да, у одного тебя. 05:49 Маги теперь кажутся бесполезными?! Тогда к кому больше стремится? танк, войн. 05:49 Кто сказал, что они бесполезны? 05:49 Не смотря на довольно сильный нерф, маги всё еще топ. 05:49 Напротив. Топ, всё еще топ. 05:50 Но нёрф больно ударил. 05:50 Как думаете, с сэтом Ancient Shadow брони и с Godly Starfury можно смело пиндюрить в данж? =D 05:50 Смотря, какой данж. 05:51 http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2014-02/14/o51b8v1y4kjr.png Oh, Gawd. 05:51 Эмм? .-. 05:51 Там это, кирпичики красные) 05:51 Хармод или простой? 05:51 <Про100Ангел> Как убить плантеру? 05:52 Ручками 05:52 Ищи бутон, строй арену, готовься к войне. 05:52 <Про100Ангел> Спасиб 05:52 Кседорн, простой. 05:53 <Про100Ангел> Попробую) 05:53 plhfcmnt 05:53 здрасьте* 05:53 Простой? Сойдет. 05:53 Привет, Пиропа. 05:53 я тут скачал новую версию и афигел 05:53 Таки да. 05:53 Уря :33 я победил пиратов итог: золотой стол золотой стул золотая дверь 26 золотых монет 8 серебрянных 86 медных 05:53 Аксессуары на теле - неожиданно. 05:53 и 1 платин 05:53 не перестаю восхищаться красотой террарии с каждым обновлением 05:53 да 05:53 Ломанулся я рановато в Улей с кровавой броней и изумрудным посохом... И сдох от лап Королевы пчел 05:54 Пришлось срочно искать запасы краски. 05:54 срочна 05:54 очень 05:54 Королева Пчел простенькая. По идее, хватило бы и этого сета. 05:54 токо руки из крупа ростут 05:54 как у меня 05:54 У меня из крупа передние ноги растут... 05:54 кстати кто серв смогёт сделать? 05:54 Из крупы? 05:54 Гречневой? 05:55 из понячьего крупа 05:55 смысл понятен? 05:55 Как вас много! 05:55 05:55 Ну я то нуб:( 05:55 Да он же траллирует. 05:55 Нет. 05:55 мы как спамеры 05:55 Привет, Мсай. 05:55 И снова нет. 05:55 Сколько же здесь мяса для банхаммера 05:55 Привет Ксюш)))))))))))))))00000000000000 05:55 мы FRESH MEAT? 05:56 Хуковать буду 05:56 Што? 05:56 Кстати 05:56 Плоть мясо? 05:56 как денди 05:56 кстати я играл против пуджа который круто хукал 05:56 С большой буквы 05:56 и у него был хук денди 05:56 так и назывался 05:56 Кто сможет нормальную статью создать про броню жуков? В принципе,перевод достаточно простой 05:57 ты же знаешь как я отношусь к большим буквам 05:57 Мог бы помочь 05:57 а как её получать? 05:57 хочу залутать побыренькому 05:57 мнеб ещё бронь голема 05:57 и спектральную маску 05:57 зачётные обновы 05:58 Интересная вещь, спектральная маска. 05:58 у тебя есть? 05:58 Вот с Голема падает чешуйки жуков 05:58 Мне зад от неё обожгло. 05:58 Ребят 05:58 Ммм? 05:58 привет тонкочеловек бро 05:58 и няшный фейс 05:58 Msi1 05:59 И при помощи брони черепахи как бы"Апгрейдить" броню 05:59 рили? 05:59 До Жуковой 05:59 Yep 05:59 Ребят, а Ожерелье медузы норм, или заменить чем-то? 05:59 Угу. 05:59 да так 05:59 Выкидывай. 05:59 привет хохмач 06:00 А на что преимущественно заменить? :з 06:00 Ожерелье ветра нужно или нет? 06:00 смогёшь сделать видео про обнову? 06:00 ато я в ней ноль 06:00 прочитал список изменений и буум 06:00 всё захотел 06:00 Старая добрая викиа вернулась) 06:00 ага 06:00 Завтра займусь 06:00 понятно 06:01 Сейчас лазю, читаю сам. 06:01 И кстати,с Голема этих чешуек 4-8 штук гарантированно падает 06:01 короче это круто когда давно до этой обновы залутал с ледяного голема ледяную броню 06:02 Эх, жаль нижнюю часть по пунктам не расставили как верхнюю... 06:02 ага 06:02 я побоялся читать 06:02 Займись этим, Пир а? 06:02 я и от первой части начитался 06:02 =) 06:03 Итак, итак... 06:03 кому нравится сок? 06:03 Какой? 06:03 из лесных ягод 06:03 Нужно восполнить свои запасы хлорофита. 06:04 Люблю, а также мультифрукт. 06:04 мне тоже нрав 06:04 ну ещё немножко с абрикосом 06:04 Бе. 06:04 я его редко пью 06:05 я целых два бокала выпил 06:05 и уже бегать не могу 06:05 ну впринципе и без сока тоже не могу 06:05 растяжение ноги 06:05 Какие мы нежные. 06:06 a 06:06 Помазать коробку афродизиаками... 06:06 но я бегаю 06:06 дези* 06:07 Мультифрукт фу, мультивитамин норм) 06:10 У меня печь не разогретая... 06:10 Для евреев. 06:11 У меня печень не разогрета. 06:12 Черт побери, почему вас так много? 06:12 Этот чат же умер 06:12 Обнова 06:12 Чёрт побери, этот чат жив. 06:12 Хаммер, здравствуй. 06:12 Привет Валв. 06:12 Привет. 06:12 Хм.. не так. 06:12 Он не умирал. 06:12 Хаммер! ^__^ 06:12 привет валв 06:12 Я жду Вайта 06:12 а я возродился 06:12 Кседорн! ^_^ 06:12 Хочу спасибо за видео от него) 06:13 Время пришло. 06:13 по поводу обновы решил разнообразить свою игровую жизнь 06:13 решил в терру помимо доты с блокадой поиграть 06:14 Доты, я сам задрочу весь день... 06:14 *Задротю. 06:14 Не то кикну. 06:14 http://firepic.org/images/2014-02/14/uj7jg86248hk.png 06:14 А ведь я верил. 06:14 Еще не время минимальных правил. 06:14 Так, приятно что добавили нейтральных мобов, новые звуки заметил, тоже греют душу. 06:14 И надеялся. 06:15 Хех, и Раст открыт. 06:15 Ну а что мне еще было делать?\ 06:15 Все помешались на этом Расте... 06:15 я в раст не играю 06:15 60 часов наиграл. Не 0 /10 же? 06:15 Помешались? Го вики поднимать. 06:15 3.5/10 06:15 Я бы поднял, но мне так лень. 06:15 http://ru.rust.wikia.com/wiki/Rust_%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8 06:15 турист 06:16 я вот замечаю что ты каждый день в раст играешь 06:16 Ну есть такое. 06:16 довольно слабая оценка для такой игры 06:16 раз заходишь каждый день значит привлекает чё-то? 06:17 Наоборот, я даже полбалла накинул. 06:17 Но свет ащее класс. 06:17 1.5 за освещение. 06:17 0.5 за дырки в небе. 06:17 1 за геймплей. 06:17 0.5 за Б-гподобную винтовку. 06:17 Итого 3.5 06:18 О господи, 3.5 из 10, 3.5 из 10! 06:18 а за самолёт? 06:19 Самолет уныл. 06:19 Он портит всю атмосферу. 06:19 Ты находишь сигналку, и тебе конец. 06:19 Лучше бы ты её не находил. 06:19 И еще это... https://www.dropbox.com/s/xep3gz7dvv37eno/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BA%20%283%29.PNG 06:19 лол 06:19 Этот Петр висит целый день. 06:20 на английских серверах прикиньте 06:20 samolet is here 06:20 Петр, ты бесполезен. 06:20 Hey, guys. leave fort now, samolet is comin'! 06:20 Если чо, то Участник:ValveHammerEditor/АНДЕРГРАУНД-правила чата 06:21 Поросёнок Пётр. 06:21 Вылетел из сраного чата на сраном банхаммере? 06:21 Не вики, а параша какая-то. 06:21 Только вам так говорить, конечно же, нельзя. 06:22 Кстати, ВольвоХуммусЭдик. 06:22 а я причина запрета ссылок на z0r 06:22 Фи, Хаммер, неприлично так делать. 06:22 хехе 06:22 Взрывчатка только с эйрдропов достается, да? 06:22 Ненаю. 06:22 Судя по всему. 06:23 Drop your weapons! 06:23 Ну чтобы грифа не было, то, скорее-всего, да. 06:23 Пойду в Шапкосимулятор дротить, пожалуй. 06:23 На мой дом слили тридцать взрыв-пакетов. 06:23 Норм, чо. 06:27 И ломонули в итоге? 06:28 Лол... У кого-нить есть InvEdit для 1.2? D: 06:29 Эх, ладно, как запилю всё по террке, в раст сыграну. 06:30 Пойду я пока в ПейДей. Или в Вампире. Или... хмм... Бюро. 06:30 В общем, удачи, няши. 06:31 Кстати, меня в ней зацепил трейлер, а особенно этот нелепо убегающий олень. 06:31 Они до сих пор так смешно бегают? 06:32 Да. 06:32 Обычно они забираются в текстуру скалы, и сидят в ней. 06:33 Время пришло. 06:05 растяжение ноги 06:05 Какие мы нежные. 06:06 a 06:06 Помазать коробку афродизиаками... 06:06 но я бегаю 06:06 дези* 06:07 Мультифрукт фу, мультивитамин норм) 06:10 У меня печь не разогретая... 06:10 Для евреев. 06:11 У меня печень не разогрета. 06:12 Черт побери, почему вас так много? 06:12 Этот чат же умер 06:12 Обнова 06:12 Чёрт побери, этот чат жив. 06:12 Хаммер, здравствуй. 06:12 Привет Валв. 06:12 Привет. 06:12 Хм.. не так. 06:12 Он не умирал. 06:12 Хаммер! ^__^ 06:12 привет валв 06:12 Я жду Вайта 06:12 а я возродился 06:12 Кседорн! ^_^ 06:12 Хочу спасибо за видео от него) 06:13 Время пришло. 06:13 по поводу обновы решил разнообразить свою игровую жизнь 06:13 решил в терру помимо доты с блокадой поиграть 06:14 Доты, я сам задрочу весь день... 06:14 *Задротю. 06:14 Не то кикну. 06:14 http://firepic.org/images/2014-02/14/uj7jg86248hk.png 06:14 А ведь я верил. 06:14 Еще не время минимальных правил. 06:14 Так, приятно что добавили нейтральных мобов, новые звуки заметил, тоже греют душу. 06:14 И надеялся. 06:15 Хех, и Раст открыт. 06:15 Ну а что мне еще было делать?\ 06:15 Все помешались на этом Расте... 06:15 я в раст не играю 06:15 60 часов наиграл. Не 0 /10 же? 06:15 Помешались? Го вики поднимать. 06:15 3.5/10 06:15 Я бы поднял, но мне так лень. 06:15 http://ru.rust.wikia.com/wiki/Rust_%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8 06:15 турист 06:16 я вот замечаю что ты каждый день в раст играешь 06:16 Ну есть такое. 06:16 довольно слабая оценка для такой игры 06:16 раз заходишь каждый день значит привлекает чё-то? 06:17 Наоборот, я даже полбалла накинул. 06:17 Но свет ащее класс. 06:17 1.5 за освещение. 06:17 0.5 за дырки в небе. 06:17 1 за геймплей. 06:17 0.5 за Б-гподобную винтовку. 06:17 Итого 3.5 06:18 О господи, 3.5 из 10, 3.5 из 10! 06:18 а за самолёт? 06:19 Самолет уныл. 06:19 Он портит всю атмосферу. 06:19 Ты находишь сигналку, и тебе конец. 06:19 Лучше бы ты её не находил. 06:19 И еще это... https://www.dropbox.com/s/xep3gz7dvv37eno/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BA%20%283%29.PNG 06:19 лол 06:19 Этот Петр висит целый день. 06:20 на английских серверах прикиньте 06:20 samolet is here 06:20 Петр, ты бесполезен. 06:20 Hey, guys. leave fort now, samolet is comin'! 06:20 Если чо, то Участник:ValveHammerEditor/АНДЕРГРАУНД-правила чата 06:21 Поросёнок Пётр. 06:21 Вылетел из сраного чата на сраном банхаммере? 06:21 Не вики, а параша какая-то. 06:21 Только вам так говорить, конечно же, нельзя. 06:22 Кстати, ВольвоХуммусЭдик. 06:22 а я причина запрета ссылок на z0r 06:22 Фи, Хаммер, неприлично так делать. 06:22 хехе 06:22 Взрывчатка только с эйрдропов достается, да? 06:22 Ненаю. 06:22 Судя по всему. 06:23 Drop your weapons! 06:23 Ну чтобы грифа не было, то, скорее-всего, да. 06:23 Пойду в Шапкосимулятор дротить, пожалуй. 06:23 На мой дом слили тридцать взрыв-пакетов. 06:23 Норм, чо. 06:27 И ломонули в итоге? 06:28 Лол... У кого-нить есть InvEdit для 1.2? D: 06:29 Эх, ладно, как запилю всё по террке, в раст сыграну. 06:30 Пойду я пока в ПейДей. Или в Вампире. Или... хмм... Бюро. 06:30 В общем, удачи, няши. 06:31 Кстати, меня в ней зацепил трейлер, а особенно этот нелепо убегающий олень. 06:31 Они до сих пор так смешно бегают? 06:32 Да. 06:32 Обычно они забираются в текстуру скалы, и сидят в ней. 06:33 Время пришло. 06:36 Ох, чёрт, всё еще хуже, чем с калавдьюти. 06:37 Эта вещь разачаровывает меня всё больше и больше. 06:37 Ты о чём? 06:38 Лучше бы тебе не знать. 06:38 Эх пойду в варфрум. 06:38 Давай. 06:45 <Пётр228> ребята нужен скрин для статьи броня жука 06:45 <Пётр228> срочно 06:46 <Пётр228> или скажите прогу где скрины обрезать 06:47 Paint 07:00 <Пётр228> ну короче я там в файлах порылся и нашел 07:00 <Пётр228> попросите админов вики отнести статью к броне и отредактировать 07:01 всем привет 07:02 прив 07:03 Время пришло. 07:03 кто же это у нас любитель Ы? 07:03 или Mr. ПанцЫрь XD 07:04 <Скайример> прив 07:04 <Скайример> всем 06:36 Ох, чёрт, всё еще хуже, чем с калавдьюти. 06:37 Эта вещь разачаровывает меня всё больше и больше. 06:37 Ты о чём? 06:38 Лучше бы тебе не знать. 06:38 Эх пойду в варфрум. 06:38 Давай. 06:45 <Пётр228> ребята нужен скрин для статьи броня жука 06:45 <Пётр228> срочно 06:46 <Пётр228> или скажите прогу где скрины обрезать 06:47 Paint 07:00 <Пётр228> ну короче я там в файлах порылся и нашел 07:00 <Пётр228> попросите админов вики отнести статью к броне и отредактировать 07:01 всем привет 07:02 прив 07:03 Время пришло. 07:03 кто же это у нас любитель Ы? 07:03 или Mr. ПанцЫрь XD 07:04 <Скайример> прив 07:04 <Скайример> всем 07:14 Чат переполнен унылостью. 07:14 И мне это все разгребать. 07:14 Млпач официально мёртв. 07:15 Ха-ха-ха. 07:15 ХА-ХА-ХА. 07:15 Ладно. 07:17 <Пётр228> а ето я 07:17 <Пётр228> любитель Ы 07:18 <Пётр228> ребят правда ступил простите 07:18 <Пётр228> у меня возникли подозрения я посмотрел в старой версии а том походу руссификатор говно стоял вот я и написал с ошибкой 07:19 <Пётр228> но я исправил 07:19 <Пётр228> если вы видели 07:21 * RussianTourist надеюсь, у Хуммуса пригорит по этому поводу. 07:21 Эй, вам нельзя юзать слово "говно" и синонимы 07:24 <Пётр228> ну прости не знал 07:24 <Пётр228> исправлюсь 07:26 привет всем не спящим 07:27 <Пётр228> re 07:27 <Пётр228> ку 07:30 ни кто не знает с каким шансом торговец прходит странствующий? 07:30 <Пётр228> с очень большим 07:30 <Пётр228> там каждую 3-4 ночь 07:32 ко мне только 1 раз пришёл и среди товаров был шлак один магическая шляпа, катана, краскораспылитель,Удлиняющая рукоятка и ещё бетономешалку... 07:33 <Пётр228> да ето тебе еще повезло 07:33 <Пётр228> мне тока кольцо катану посуду кубки и краскораспылитель продавал 07:14 Чат переполнен унылостью. 07:14 И мне это все разгребать. 07:14 Млпач официально мёртв. 07:15 Ха-ха-ха. 07:15 ХА-ХА-ХА. 07:15 Ладно. 07:17 <Пётр228> а ето я 07:17 <Пётр228> любитель Ы 07:18 <Пётр228> ребят правда ступил простите 07:18 <Пётр228> у меня возникли подозрения я посмотрел в старой версии а том походу руссификатор говно стоял вот я и написал с ошибкой 07:19 <Пётр228> но я исправил 07:19 <Пётр228> если вы видели 07:21 * RussianTourist надеюсь, у Хуммуса пригорит по этому поводу. 07:21 Эй, вам нельзя юзать слово "говно" и синонимы 07:24 <Пётр228> ну прости не знал 07:24 <Пётр228> исправлюсь 07:26 привет всем не спящим 07:27 <Пётр228> re 07:27 <Пётр228> ку 07:30 ни кто не знает с каким шансом торговец прходит странствующий? 07:30 <Пётр228> с очень большим 07:30 <Пётр228> там каждую 3-4 ночь 07:32 ко мне только 1 раз пришёл и среди товаров был шлак один магическая шляпа, катана, краскораспылитель,Удлиняющая рукоятка и ещё бетономешалку... 07:33 <Пётр228> да ето тебе еще повезло 07:33 <Пётр228> мне тока кольцо катану посуду кубки и краскораспылитель продавал 07:34 мне нужны небесный магнит, импульсный лук, гатлингатор, револьвер и мистический плащ 07:35 <Пётр228> они всем щас нужны)))) 07:36 в любом случае буду ждать новый редактор инвентаря 07:37 <Пётр228> а че ето такое? 07:37 <Пётр228> просвети смертных))) 07:37 <Пётр228> а то я не в курсе 07:38 выбираеш в нём своего персонажа и добовляеш в его инветарь любую вещь из игры даже удалённую также можно редактировать цвет волос внешность и баффы игрока 07:38 <Пётр228> а так вы про ето 07:38 <Пётр228> я не сторонник таких вещей 07:39 <Пётр228> так если побаловаться 07:41 а ты думаеш как статьи делают новые? выходит обнова все ищют карты со всеми предметами или новое обновление этого редактора сразу качают добовляют новые предметы пишут стаьи на вики и т.д. 07:42 Всё смотрится в файлах игры. 07:42 Такие дела. 07:44 <Пётр228> короче ето для вас тока а игрокам я советую играть по честному а то очень много раков развелось с СДМГ 07:45 <Пётр228> ну всмысле простым игрокам 07:46 я всё сам получаю однако вещи которые получить нельзя я беру из такой штуки ибо мне лень ходить по боссам и постоянно фармить дроп с мобов 07:47 <Пётр228> не я вам никаких претензий не предъявляю 07:47 <Пётр228> я признаться сам тоже брал вещи с админки 07:47 <Пётр228> но я их тока смотрел и выбрасывал 07:47 <Пётр228> если нравилась вещь то выбивал 07:49 кстати я слышал о трёх новых красителях не кто не знает где достать их? 07:49 <Пётр228> впервые слышу 07:50 <Пётр228> а в смысле именно материалы для красителя или смешанные красители? 07:51 <Пётр228> хай 07:51 три новых красителя про них вычитал в коментах одного блога который стёрли 07:52 Привет 07:52 <Пётр228> ну.. это еще может и сплетня бабы дуси из соседнего подъезда 07:53 наврятли тот человек написал про другие новые вещи 07:54 <Пётр228> короче пока на вики не появится информация о новых вещах я в ето не буду верить 07:57 Huehuehuehue. 07:57 Hahhahhahaha. 07:57 MWWHAAAAA. 07:57 <Пётр228> чего с тобой? 07:58 <Пётр228> че ето с ним 08:03 ничего себе бегу я такой по лесу и на тебе призвалась королева пчёл хз откуда 08:03 <Пётр228> странно 08:03 <Пётр228> баги новой версии 08:03 <Пётр228> скорее всего 08:04 Турист, чо, выпала шапка за $100? 08:04 <Пётр228> короче как обычно далее будет обновление 1231 08:04 <Пётр228> с исправлением багов 08:04 Лучше. 08:05 <Пётр228> турист че с тобой случилось что ты так жестко заржал? 08:05 За 300? 08:05 Я просто счастлив. 08:06 Тут вообще дело не в шапках. 08:06 <Пётр228> за трактористо 08:06 <Пётр228> азазаз 08:06 А по голове? 08:06 <Пётр228> ненада 08:06 Пес, не ставь АФК. 08:07 Ты где-то видишь пса? 08:07 <Пётр228> он издевается 08:07 Вот так. А то не знаешь когда ты есть. 08:07 Сало 08:07 Я же Эдик. 08:07 Теперь ты Сало 08:07 <Пётр228> с украины? 08:07 ВольвоХуммусЭдик. 08:07 Прекрасно. 08:07 <Пётр228> да ваще супер 08:08 Можно СалоСалоСало 08:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqI0BQdG9VA Кровавые москали бомбят Майдан. 08:08 СалоГорилкаЕС 08:08 <Пётр228> 08:09 <Пётр228> ой 08:09 <Пётр228> случайно нажал 08:11 <Пётр228> я баиньки всем пока 08:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86PUB4u2s2A&list=LLSWR5jS2xYsHR9d5Vubt3Tw&feature=mh_lolz Имитация дрифта поездом 08:31 В названии ролика не хватает подписи MLG 08:33 посох ледяной королевы кто подарит? 08:33 ULTIMATEMLGNON-STOP420MULTI-TRACKxXxSMOKEW33D3W3RYDAYxXxPRODRIFTING 08:33 Так-то лучше. 08:37 такого посоха в игре нету 2014 02 14